


The Empaths Nightmare

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, M/M, Newtypes, Running Away, Sex, Smut, abilities, mental blocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Quatre Raberba Winner. Gundam Pilot. War Hero. Entrepreneur. Newtype.With his Empathy growing at an alarming rate, Quatre fears that his abilities will give him away. He runs in an attempt to learn how to control them, but will he be able to or is it already too late?





	The Empaths Nightmare

The problem with Newtypes was that they were hard to control. Their abilities, if left unchecked, would continue to grow, as was the case of Quatre Winner.

His Empath ability started off with just being able to feel the emotions of those close to him, but as he grew it grew with him. By the time he was sixteen he could see memories that came with strong emotions if he was touching the person. At seventeen he didn’t need to touch them to see the memories. At twenty-five he realized he could control others using his voice. At twenty-eight his abilities were still growing.

It terrified him.

He hadn’t even told his family or closest friends about his ability. He didn’t want to find out what they would do if they knew.

But he also didn’t know how much longer he could keep it a secret.

It was when he woke, soaked in sweat, from another of Heero’s nightmares that he realized that he needed to find away to turn off or get rid of his ability before it gave him away.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where are you going?” Heero asked.

“I need a break.” Quatre said not looking at him, “I just need to get away from people for a bit.”

“Is this about your father?” Heero asked concerned, “Is he calling again?”

“No.” Quatre shook his head, “It’s not about him. I just need a break from everything.”

Heero frowned and stepped up behind his boyfriend to wrap his arms around him. He ignored the way Quatre stiffened as Quatre had never been the touchy-feely type.

“Don’t.” Quatre said pushing him away.

He couldn’t handle any touch, he felt like his senses were on fire.

“Did I do something?” Heero asked him worriedly.

“No.” Quatre answered, “No… It’s not you. It’s me. I need space… I need to figure some things out.”

“Like what?” Heero asked, “Talk to me. Please.”

Quatre took a deep breath as he attempted not to succumb to the desperation that Heero was feeling. He slammed his suitcase shut and zipped it closed before grabbing it and rushing from the room. He barely took the time to grab his coat, keys, and wallet.

“Quatre!” Heero called as he ran after him.

Quatre ignored him as he opened the backdoor of his car and threw his suitcase in before slamming the door shut and jumping into the driver seat.

“Quatre!” Heero yelled, “Where are you going!?”

Quatre started his car and slammed it into reverse, nearly running over Heero as he backed out of the driveway. He held in his tears and turned off his phone as he drove. He knew Heero was confused and knew that his boyfriend deserved an explanation, but he also knew Heero’s stance on Newtypes.

Quatre drove until he was hours away from the nearest city before he pulled over. He got out of the car and bent over as he threw up. Tears started falling and he wiped them away as he pulled out a tissue from his pocket and wiped his mouth off.

He leaned against the side of his car and tilted his head back as a gentle breeze washed over him. He wasn’t sure where he was heading but it had to be someplace with no people. He was already feeling more in control than he had in a while.

He got back in his car as Trowa’s cabin flashed through his mind. It was small and deep in the mountains. He’d only been there once but he still remembered the way. And Trowa normally went to his sister’s place for a few weeks at this time of the year so it would be empty.

With that in mind he dug out a map and traced the route with his finger before nodding and starting the car back up.

“Trowa won’t mind me crashing at his place for a while. And I’ll be gone before he comes back.” Quatre told himself hours later as he drove as far up the mountain as he could.

Once he couldn’t drive anymore he pulled over and hiked the rest of the way. It was a thirty-minute walk to Trowa’s cabin, but the scenery was beautiful.

When he reached the cabin, the lights were off and the door was unlocked.

He smiled in relief that he wouldn’t have to pick the lock and pushed the door open. He kicked off his shoes and headed towards the bedroom. He’d go back for his suitcase in the morning, right now he just wanted to sleep.

It wasn’t until he opened the bedroom door that the onslaught of emotions hit him. He gasped as _lust, need, **want, power**_ caused him to stumble back. His back hit a wall and he slid down it into unconsciousness.

“Shit! Quatre!”

Trowa ran out of the bedroom and knelt to check on his blond friend.

“Fuck! What happened?” Duo asked as he followed him.

“I’m not sure.” Trowa replied, “Move him to the bed. I’m going to call Heero.”

Duo nodded and picked up Quatre while Trowa grabbed his phone off the dresser. He dialed Heero’s number and was surprised when it was picked up right away.

_“Quatre’s missing!”_

“He’s not missing.” Trowa sighed, “He’s at my cabin. What I’d like to know is why?”

_“He’s there? I’m coming to get him!”_

“Heero wait. Why is he here instead of in the city?” Trowa asked.

_“He said he needed to get away from people for a while.”_

“Ahh. Okay. Don’t come get him. Give him his space. I’m going to send Duo back in the morning with Quatre’s car and I’ll bring Quatre back when he’s ready.”

He could see Heero’s frown despite the fact that they were hours away from each other.

“Give him time. If he needs, you I’ll let you know.”

_“Fine.”_

Heero hung up and Trowa shrugged. He had an idea of what was going on with Quatre.

“What’d ‘Ro say?” Duo asked.

“Quatre ran away saying that he needed to get away from people for a while.” Trowa said as he walked up to Duo and pulled him against him, “We can deal with that when he wakes. For now, lets finish what he interrupted.”

Duo’s laugh turned into a moan, “Oh fuck… do that again!”


End file.
